Structured compositions are used for describing information. An object provided with a structure such as DOM (Document Object Model), SDO (Service Data Object) or Bean is generated for the structured composition and communicated to an application program. Here, the application program often requires reusing an application object (hereinafter referred to an “object”) generated once.
A programming technique for caching an object, which is generated once, in order to achieve the abovementioned reuse of an object is also known as a Flyweight pattern. This technique does not repeatedly generate an object in response to each request from an application program but saves the object and returns it to the application program instead.
The following document is considered:    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-62716
As an advanced technique to the Flyweight pattern, a technique of caching DOM that is the result of an XML structure analysis (for example Patent Document 1). In this technique, a cached object is only reused for reading. In other words, an object cached at an application server is reused only for reading.